JE080: Control Freak!
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Born to Be a Winner |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Tierra |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Ash's Noctowl, Brock's Onix, Brock's Geodude, Brock's Golbat → Crobat, James' Victreebel |local = |major =Brock's Golbat evolves into Crobat. Brock's Geodude knows Dig. |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |guest =Tierra}} is the 39th episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis Still on their way to Olivine City Ash and co. decide to take another break. They notice Brock's Golbat acting weird and follow it. They notice that the reason for Golbat acting weird was because of a sonic wave emitting machine belonging to a young woman named Tierra, who was looking for two artifacts belonging to an evil queen who had the power to control Pokémon. However, Team Rocket finds out about this and goes underground. When they get inside Jessie puts on the mask and becomes the new Queen of Pokémon. Can Ash and co. stop her? And why are there tiles lined up neatly on a section of ground? Episode Plot Brock made lunch and invites Golbat, who happily eats. Suddenly, Golbat hears something and goes away, so the heroes follow him. Golbat led Brock to a woman, who lies on the floor. Brock lifts her and she wakes up. She looks for her detector and finds it smashed. Brock requests a laptop from her, as he might know a way to solve this problem. At a shack, Brock fixes her detector and the woman thanks her, since she does not have any money to buy new equipment. She presents the heroes with a stone, in which a story is written. The story was about a queen who ruled Pokémon without capturing them. She is supposed to have the staff and mask she used to control Pokémon in a temple, which is why she used the detector to find them. She hopes to uncover their secrets. Ash thinks with that power, he'll be the greatest trainer. Team Rocket overhear this conversation. They plan on getting those artifacts, for they can capture Pikachu and other Pokémon, then sell some for the boss. Brock amplified her detector, so Golbat can use Supersonic and they can watch via the machine what is beneath. The woman is amazed, while Ash and Misty remember he did the same when they were at Dr. Anne's mansion. They detect the secret temple. Brock asks the woman, Tierra, if she has the digging equipment, but she remembers that a column crashed it. Brock sends Geodude, who digs a tunnel to the temple. Team Rocket see they need to be there before the twerps do. Meowth has a machine that digs out, so Team Rocket go in it and go underground. As the heroes walk, a sudden earthquake causes boulders to block the tunnel's exit. Brock notices they are close to the temple, so they all decide to find the exit after they arrive in the temple. Team Rocket come out and Meowth spots a statue with a mask and a staff. They are pleased to know they will control Pokémon. Jessie puts on the mask, thinking it is meant to be worn by her. When she puts it on, she seems to be in pain. However, she laughs, as she feels power inside her. She takes the staff and proclaims herself to be the Queen of all Pokémon. She proclaims James and Meowth to be her subjects. Using the mask and the staff, she sends out Victreebel, even if James did not commanded it to do it. She orders Victreebel to attack James, which causes it to gnaw on James' head. Meowth thinks Victreebel behaves like that all the time, so Jessie orders Meowth to dance, causing Meowth to obey her, even if he knows he shouldn't do that. James and Meowth bow to Jessie. Suddenly, the heroes enter and see Jessie has the staff and the mask. The heroes see they will have to fight. Pikachu goes to attack, but Jessie uses the power to control him. Jessie orders Pikachu to attack the twerp. Ash is confident that won't work, but Pikachu electrocutes him. Jessie takes Pikachu to the vehicle which Team Rocket came down in. Meowth forgot they need to go up and tells they need to flip the machine upside down. Jessie is angered, so Meowth tries to please her by dancing. Brock sends Onix, who goes to get Pikachu with Geodude and Golbat. However, Jessie uses the power to influence them as well. Surprisingly, Golbat frees himself from the control. Jessie goes to use her staff, but Golbat prevents that by using Supersonic. The heroes see the sound waves prevent the staff from working. Nevertheless, Jessie commands Geodude to attack Golbat, while Onix crashes through the walls, carrying the vehicle away. The sealing crashes down, but the heroes survived that. Brock finds Geodude, but sees Golbat is missing. He goes to find it and places his hands behind his ears. Tierra sees he wants to hear Golbat's sound waves. However, she knows an average person can hear sound waves ranging from 20 to 20 000 Herz, as those sound waves have a higher frequency. Ash and Misty think Brock is not an average person, as he might hear those sounds. After a while, Brock manages to find it, so they all get out before the sealing crashes. Team Rocket are out of the temple. Jessie plans to have her revenge on the twerps for all their blast-offs. She and Pikachu go to the entrance (where the vehicle dug out the tunnel), crossing a line. She tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt when they come out, but Pikachu electrocutes her. Surprised, she goes away and Pikachu follows her. However, he is under the influence once he crosses a line. Jessie tries to have him wait, but gets shocked. The heroes come out and see what is happening. Tierra tells Jessie she can have the power over Pokémon if she stays behind the stone line. Jessie sees it is great to have control over Pokémon, but is a pain to stay here for the rest of her life. Nevertheless, Team Rocket decide to fly off in their vehicle. Golbat flies off, so Ash sends Noctowl to help him as well. Team Rocket decide to sell these artifacts, since they serve no other purpose. Meowth presses a button, accelerating the vehicle to get away from Noctowl and Golbat. Brock yells to Golbat he can catch them. This causes Golbat to evolve in a Crobat. With an amazing speed, Crobat catches up with Team Rocket. Using Wing Attack, Crobat destroys the vehicle, causing Team Rocket to fall down. Team Rocket go to get the artifacts, but Crobat stops them, while Pikachu blasts them off. Back at the shack, Tierra is pleased to have retrieved the artifacts. Misty and Ash think Crobat listened to Brock and obeyed him, enough to evolve. Brock flirts with Tierra, thinking on joining her and going on a date, causing Misty to pull his ear to drag him away. Tierra bids them farewell. On their way, the heroes think catching a Pokémon is more fun than controlling it, plus they should be friends with it. Brock thinks there is nothing more important than Pokémon as a breeder, causing Misty to say except a girlfriend. Debuts Pokémon Crobat (Brock's) Quotes :"The only way for Jessie to continue her reign as the Pokémon control queen is if she reigns in this sandbox." - James Trivia *This is a rare occasion where Brock does not flirt with a pretty girl until near the very end of the episode. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Miltank. Gallery Golbat is pleased by Brock's food JE080 2.jpg The destroyed detector JE080 3.jpg The queen ruled the Pokémon JE080 4.jpg The vehicle goes to dig JE080 5.jpg The statue with the mask and staff JE080 6.jpg Victreebel is sent out against James' command JE080 7.jpg Meowth dances against his will JE080 8.jpg Pikachu is controlled JE080 9.jpg Pikachu shocks his master JE080 10.jpg Jessie leads Pikachu to the vehicle JE080 11.jpg Meowth forgot to make an exit plan JE080 12.jpg Brock's Pokémon are influenced JE080 13.jpg The staff's power is negated JE080 14.jpg Onix carries the vehicle away JE080 15.jpg Jessie is not pleased by the range of the power JE080 16.jpg Brock's Golbat evolved to Crobat JE080 17.jpg Croboat cut the vehicle in pieces }} Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon